nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The D'oh-ical Network
The D'oh-cial Network is the eleventh episode of Season 23 and the 497th episode overall. Synopsis In a parody of The Social Network, when Lisa and her family went to a new shopping mall, she met some of her friends, but they mentioned that she was lame and very dorky. After realizing she does not have friends, Lisa creates a social network site, Springface to gain their attention. However, the residents of Springfield soon become addicted to it, and later have car accidents and many injuries. Will Lisa escape this situation? Will she still have friends? Full Story The episode begins with Lisa in court, being interrogated by Mr. Burns' lawyer for making a website so addictive, that it caused accidents. Lisa begins to tell her story, starting with her family going to a parking garage. A man thinks they are going to pull out and give him a parking space, however, the family ignores the driver and he takes off. They go to an outdoor mall. While Marge and Maggie enjoy riding on the trolley, the family sees Lenny, who is now living at the mall. Bart covers himself in grease and gives Otto a ride. Meanwhile, Lisa goes to a lego store but is told they only have property tie in sets, and she is not allowed to build anything else but whats on the box. She sees some schoolmates, but when she is shunned by them, she realizes of not having any friends. While eating pastries, Homer buys a Mapple computer, and the family goes home. After Homer downloads the complete works of Shakespeare, he immediately deletes it. Lisa finds out she can use the computer to interact with possible companions, so she has the idea a social network named Springface. While coding the site with the nerds, Lisa encounters Nelson, who says his favorite computer game is Angry Nerds, and proceeds to attack the nerds. When the computer work is done, the site becomes a success, not just for kids, but for adults, too. When Bart finds this out, he deletes Principal Skinner from his profile. Lisa is glad she has created an internet success, and Homer is glad that he has created a daughter that has created an internet success. Although happy for having a successful granddaughter, Grandpa laments his own unhappiness in how he created an alcoholic son in a dead end job and of whom created a troublesome grandson. Lisa soon is depressed that the friends she made on her Springface would rather talk to her there, rather than befriend her in real life. Back at the courthouse, Judge Snyder asks if the site was a failiure like Ask Jeeves, which makes Jeeves miserable. Lisa says it was actually very successful, and useful, as Homer can send messages to Marge from the bar, among other matters. However, Lisa admitted that she realized too late the dangers of creating a success when the Simpsons accidentally injured Moleman. This starts a riot with the citizens throwing away their cellphones and computers to try to lynch Lisa. Although her innocence is estabslihed, Mr. Burns is awarded money on behalf of his lawyer and it is soon revealed that he was responsible for suing Lisa out of jealousy for having a more successful internet business than him. Despite his lawyer's best efforts to punish her further, Judge Snyder plans to go easy on Lisa, providing she shuts down Springface at once. Alhough she agrees to take down Springface, she is still concerned that she will lose friends and go back to being a nobody. Lisa gains some real friends after that who invite her to hang out with them and play Marco Polo. Afterwards, Patty and Selma compete in the Olympics against the Winklevoss Twins. They wonder how Patty and Selma are winning, because they only started training one week before. During the credits, a tribute to Edward Gorey's work is played. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lisa episodes Category:Homer episodes Category:Internet-Themed Episodes Category:Computing-Themed Episodes Category:Featured Episodes Category:Kids episodes Category:Lisa seeks understanding episodes Category:Episodes named after a film or Tv Show Category:Episodes named after (Annoyed Grunt)/D'oh Category:The Simpsons